Deremy
by Dime6119
Summary: Just made a cute little Deremy one shot. Hope you like my first story.


**_All the character's belong to real owners._**

I just made a little story for my otp.

Jeremy didn't know when he started too fall in love with Damon Salvatore. When he realized that he loved him he knew that he needed to keep it a secret from everyone especially Damon. Jeremy knew that Damon would most likely tell him that his feelings for him they weren't real that it was just a stupid little crush that he would get over it in time but Jeremy knew it wasn't just a crush it was real love he knew he wanted Damon needed him but Damon would never want him. Damon didn't believe in love well he said that he didn't have any human feelings but Jeremy knew that Damon had feelings for him because he always came to help him whenever he was in trouble he even made him forget things that would only bring him pain and he was okay with it he didn't like the being compelled most of the time but when Damon did it he was completely fine with it. Everyone thought that he hated Damon but it wasn't true.

Today Jeremy was going to face his fears and tell Damon that he loved him "Elena i'm going to the boarding house I need to talk to Damon."

"Why do you need to talk to him." Elena said walking up to him.

"I have my reasons okay i'm going see you later."

While Jeremy was walking toward the boarding house he was thinking of how he should tell Damon he loved him it would be stupid to just knock on the door and say Hey Damon I love you "Jeremy what are you doing here?" Stefan asked opening the door.

"Uh I need to talk to Damon."

Stefan looked at him confused. "About what."

"It's important okay."

"Damon Jeremy's hear to talk to you!" Stefan yelled letting Jeremy inside.

"Hello mini-Gilbert what do you need" Damon said walking to him and grabbing his arm pulling him toward's the living room Stefan following quietly behind.

"I need to tell you something in private." he said while looking pointedly at Stefan.

"No I am not leaving you alone with Damon Jeremy."

"Well I want you to Damon won't do anything to me okay so just please leave go see Elena or something this is something between me and Damon only."

"We'll you heard him brother run along." Damon said smirking at his little brother. Stefan glared but otherwise left them alone after a few seconds Damon said "Well he's gone what did you want to tell me."

"Damon I-" Jeremy couldn't believe he was going to say this "I love you. I know you probably think that it's some stupid little teenaged crush but it's not okay I love you and I understand if you don't feel the same but I love you. I think that I always will and you can't change my mind." there Jeremy said it and now he just had to wait for Damon to tell him to leave. After a few minutes of silence Jeremy decided he should just leave he got up from the sofa walking to the front door with tears streaming down his face.

When Jeremy got home Elena and Stefan looked up seeing the tears running down his face. "Jeremy what happened what did Damon do to you!" Elena yelled jumping up from the sofa.

"Jeremy see I told you I shouldn't have left you alone with him what did he do." Stefan said.

"Nothing Damon didn't do anything okay." Jeremy said before bursting into tears and running up to his bedroom and slaming the door.

Stefan sighed telling Elena he'd see her later. As soon as Stefan left Elena went upstairs to try and get Jeremy to tell her what happened with Damon. "Jeremy come on open the door please." Elena said knocking on the door. "Tell me what happened please."

"No just leave me alone!" Jeremy yelled before sobbing into his pillow. Jeremy cried himself to sleep that night.

Jeremy didn't want to get up today. "Jeremy come down for breakfast!" Elena yelled.

Jeremy got up n went downstairs Elena and Stefan were sitting at the table eating. "Before you ask Elena I'm not going to tell you what happend between me and him last night. It was my business okay so just leave it alone please."

"Okay I'll leave it alone but Jeremy you can tell me anything you know that right." Elena said patting his arm.

"Yeah I know but it's something...I just don't want to talk about right now." Jeremy started eating his food silently

While Elena and Stefan went into the living room. "I think I'm going to go home see if Damon will tell me what happened." Stefan said walking 2 the door.

"Ok tell me if you find anything out."

Stefan quickly ran home and Damon was sitting on the sofa drinking from a bottle of whiskey "Damon what happened with Jeremy yesterday he came back to the house crying what did you do to him."

"I didn't do anything little brother he told me he loved me-"

"He said he loved you." Stefan said shocked.

"Yes he said he loved me and that I wouldn't be able to do anything to change his mind then he left and now I'm drinking trying to forget about him." Damon said drinking frm the bottle.

"Why didn't you tell him that you loved him 2 Damon. I know you love him that you watch him sleep every night. I know you watch him while he's walking home from school or The Grill to make sure that he's safe. I see you watching him Damon." Stefan said.

"I was going to tell him but he ran out of the house." Damon drank from the bottle again finishing it off and throwing it against the wall. "He didn't even give me anytime to say anything back. Just finished saying what he wanted to say and left me here like an idiot"

"Maybe he thought you didn't feel the same way and decied that rather than being made fun he would just leave."

"Oh my fucking god I'm such an idiot where is he."

"He's at home with Elena come on let's go." Stefan was allowing his brother to be with Jeremy because Jeremy was bringing back the human side of Damon that Stefan hadn't seen in a very long time.

When they got to the house Elena answered the door. "What did you bring him here for he hurt Jeremy!" Elena yelled pissed.

"Where is he Elena?" Damon said annoyed.

"He's upstaris locked in his room because of you." Elena glared at him.

Damon ignored her and ran upstairs to Jeremy's room. "Jeremy it's me Damon let me in I need to talk to you." Damon said knocking on the door.

"No leave me alone Damon I get it you don't want me okay I don't need you to rejected me face to face. I understand okay I get it just leave me alone!" Jeremy yelled at the door.

"Urgh!" Damon yelled stomping down the staris. "I want you both to leave this is about me and Jeremy."

"What there is no way I am leaving you alone with him." Elena said walking up to him.

"Come on Elena let's go to the Grill." Stefan said pulling her towards the door.

"What why are you leaving him alone with him." Elena began to pull her arm out of his hand.

"Because the only reason Jeremy was crying was because of a little misunderstanding between him and Damon. It's better if they are alone for this ok Damon won't hurt him ever again." Elena sighed but left with Stefan hopping he was right.

Damon ran outside and climbed up to Jeremy's room. Jeremy jumped when he saw Damon come in through his window. "What the hell Damon get out of here I don't want to see you okay so just leave. I don't need you to reject me in per-" Jeremy sentence was cut off when Damon pulled him close kissing him. Jeremy instantly kissed back after a couple of minutes.

Damon pulled back resting his forehead on Jeremy's "Your such an idiot Jer you didn't even give me time to tell you that I loved you too." Damon smiled at him pecking him on the lips once more.


End file.
